Timmy's Big Superhero Wish
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch come to join Darla, Amber, and Annabelle as they are bored and decide to go visit Timmy in Dimmsdale. Lately, he has been having misfortunes of adults ignoring him and decides to wish for the world to be like a superhero comic book, but unfortunately, that also means villains.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm bored..." Darla sighed.

"Me too..." Annabelle said with a yawn.

"Hmm... You guys wanna visit my cousin Timmy?" Amber offered.

"Yes, please!" Both smiled.

"Mind if I come along?" Atticus asked coming in.

Cherry walked over too curiously.

"You guys wanna come too?" Darla asked.

"We might as well," Cherry replied. "We do kinda owe you guys since we've been away to Equestria a lot without you."

"Yeah." Patch said.

"All right, then to Dimmsdale we go!" Darla beamed.

* * *

They were all then transported to Dimmsdale in front of the elementary school as the bell rang and Timmy was running with Cosmo and Wanda beside him disguised as cats.

"Hey, Timmy." Annabelle smiled.

"Hey, guys!" Timmy replied, he then stopped for a moment and looked over. "Guys!"

"Hey, cous." Amber smiled as well.

"Hello." Atticus greeted.

"Nice to see you guys, but I'm running late!" Timmy said before panicking.

"He's gonna be late for school!" Wanda also panicked.

"And he should care about this, why?" Cosmo asked.

"I'll get him there in record time." Atticus said, acting like Timmy's big brother.

Before anything else could be said or done, a certain gray boy had appeared in the way.

"Aaaugh, it's Francis!" Cosmo panicked before he shivered like a fraidy cat. "I mean, 'Meow, it's Francis'!"

"You better get in there." Darla whispered to Atticus.

Cosmo climbed up and hid in a tree, shivering in fear.

"Hear that?" Francis smirked as his wristwatch's alarm went off. "It's time for me to beat the lunch money out of you!"

"You'll have to get through me!" Atticus glared as he stood in front of Timmy protectively.

Francis soon looked scared as Atticus was bigger than him. A firetruck was coming by then.

"Cool! A firewoman, she'll help us!" Timmy smiled.

The firewoman actually put a ladder up to the tree and she had to save Cosmo since he was a cat stuck in a tree.

"Don't worry, Timmy, I'll take Francis." Atticus told the younger boy.

"Thanks, Atticus." Timmy smiled.

Atticus smiled back, then glared to Francis and tackled him. "How dare you bully Timmy?!"

"I'm a bully!" Francis told him. "It's what I do!"

Atticus glared as he then taught Francis a lesson and kicked him into the tree that Cosmo was stuck in.

"Here, stupid looking green kitty." the firewoman held out her arms.

Francis then hit his head against the branch and Cosmo landed into the firewoman's arms.

"Yay, my hero!" Cosmo cheered, but then looked nervous. "I mean, 'Meow, my hero!'."

"We better get inside." Darla said.

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda disguised as locker decorations as Timmy came to his locker.

"Well, you know, since today started out bad, that only means it can't get any worse." Timmy smiled as he opened his locker, only to fall in a swarm of papers that were all marked 'F'.

"This is Crocker's handiwork." Amber sighed.

Crocker laughed as he came over in a rowboat. "You like it? I decided to get ahead of the game and give Turner every F he'll get between now and college!" he then heard his wristwatch beeping. "And now that I'm ahead of schedule, I have time to laugh at him!" he then laughed evilly to Timmy before rowing away.

"Somebody save me!" Timmy yelped as he looked like he was going to sink.

"There's too much paper for us to get to you Timmy!" Darla told him.

Atticus soon came into the hallway after hearing Timmy's cry for help, thanks to his super-hearing.

"Wow, look at all this paper, I should-" the janitor walked by until he saw three geeky boys with tissue sneeze rather messily. "Heavens to Betsy, germs!" he then cried out and mopped up the snotty lockers they had sneezed on.

"Noooo!" Timmy yelped as he drowned in the paper mess. "Cool, there's a D in here!"

"Hmm... What to do?" Atticus pondered.

"Blow the paper away?" Cherry suggested.

Atticus nodded before he dove into the paper mess and got Timmy out before blowing all of the paper mess away.

Cherry ducked down from the paper swarm. "PAPER HURRICANE!"

* * *

 ** _Later after school..._**

"Chin up, Timmy, maybe home will be better." Annabelle soothed the average kid that no one understood.

"She's right." Cosmo smiled in agreement.

"Then why do I sense evil?" Darla asked.

"Hey, little guy, you look like you had a hard day," Vicky smiled and held out treats to the little kids. "How about some peanut butter sandwiches?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Vicky?" Darla asked.

The kids then took the peanut butter sandwiches and ate them. Luckily for them, their mouths were full, but they weren't even poisoned.

Atticus and Cherry soon got suspicious about Vicky's new behavior.

"You guys probably want some milk now, right?" Vicky asked.

"Mm-hmm." the kids muffled with nods.

"Got milk?" Vicky took out milk cartons before pushing it on their heads, drenching them with milk. "ON YOUR HEADS?!" she then walked away with a laugh.

"There she is." Cherry said.

Atticus soon went to get milk for the kids. A milk truck was driving up. The kids muffled, trying to get the driver's attention, but he was more interested in helping Cosmo. Atticus soon came back with milk for the three kids. Darla tried to say thank you, but couldn't of course.

"You're welcome." Atticus smiled as he gave them milk to wash down the peanut butter.

* * *

Afterwards, they all went inside.

"Man, what a day!" Timmy groaned out of pure anger and frustration. "First the firewoman ignored me, then the janitor, **DOESN'T ANYBODY LOOK OUT FOR THE LITTLE GUY?!** "

"Oh, Timmy, please settle down." Annabelle frowned to the poor boy.

"Timmy, why not just wish for a world of superheroes?" Atticus asked.

"A world of superheroes?" Timmy asked, feeling inspired.

"Yeah, just think about it," Cherry added. "You'd be saving the world all the time, it'd be like if the Teen Titans ran Jump City."

"This might be a wish that couldn't backfire." Darla sounded excited.

"Yeah!" Amber smiled.

"All right, it's settled, I wish the world was like a comic book!" Timmy said as he took out a copy of his favorite superhero: The Crimson Chin.

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda smiled as they waved their wands and made the Earth into a superhero world and the Earth was even a comic book which opened up to show the world affected by Timmy's wish where everybody was a hero or villain, and where Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch were affected by this wish too. Atticus obviously became Sayian Boy while Cherry became Lady Gothika from their times with the Legion of Superheroes.

"I think your girlfriend and dog are here." Cherry said as she stood with Atticus.

"Looks like it." Atticus said.

The two came over. Patch had a cape around his collar that matched Atticus's Sayian Boy uniform.

"Check it out, we're like Superboy and Krypto the Superdog." Atticus smiled as he picked up Patch.

"Yeah, we really do." Patch smiled back.

"How does my outfit look?" Mo asked as she came in with her hair down and she had a blue and green uniform with the Earth on the crest of her shirt with a white cape, white boots, and exposed legs.

Atticus started to blush. "Amazing..." he then whispered hoarsely.

Cherry rolled her eyes and shook her head since Atticus was now a little slow due to his lust for the nature girl.

"I guess I should've this coming." Darla said as she walked out in her Sailor Scout uniform.

"If Urchin was here, he would howl like a wolf." Mo said.

"You think so?" Darla asked while blushing slightly.

"Turn around." Mo smirked.

Darla then turned around to see Urchin was there himself and he was a superhero as well, and where she saw him blushing. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were as big as dinner plates. Darla looked down bashfully with a sheepish smile once she saw his reaction. And where he soon howled like a wolf. Darla chuckled sheepishly.

"Take it easy, buddy." Atticus gently warned Urchin.

"Erm, sorry, sir." Urchin smiled nervously.

"How do we look?" Amber and Annabelle asked as they came out in their superheroine outfits.

"Perfect." Patch smiled.

* * *

Timmy came out as Cleft: The Boy Chin Wonder. He found himself stopped as he looked at Annabelle in her new superhero costume.

"Hello, Cleft." Annabelle smiled with a giggle.

"Erm... Hello..." Timmy smiled nervously, becoming red as his uniform. "We better get to school."

"Yes, let's." Wanda agreed as she and Cosmo were disguised as superhero dogs: Ace and Clefto.

"Mind if I join you?" Atticus asked.

"No problem, just try to keep up." Timmy said before he pushed his chin and launched a rocket to fly him to school.

"So, um, who are you supposed to be?" Darla asked Urchin as she looked at his superhero costume.

"I'd call myself Aqua Lad, but copyright." Urchin shrugged.

"You can be Aqua Boy." Darla said.

"Hmm..." Urchin shrugged. "I guess so."

"Come on, Urchin, let's go to school." Darla smiled.

Urchin groaned about going to school, but he followed her, Annabelle, and Amber to the new Dimmsdale Elementary School.

"I think I'll call myself The Ice Princess." Amber said.

"And I guess I'll call myself Fairy Girl." Annabelle added.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was on their way to the superhero school in the sky. There was a tunnel under the ground which made the others look.

"Bugs Bunny?" Cherry wondered.

"Brace yourself!" Chester popped out with a grin. "For Matter Muncher Lad!" he then showed his braces were drills and he munched along a fire hydrant.

"Wow." Mo said.

"I'm the Bouncing Boil!" Elmer announced before bouncing on his face blemish.

"Eww..." the others cringed slightly.

"And I am The Sonic Youth!" Sanjay flew in with a smile. "I and my sonic scream are ready for higher education!" he then let out a scream which broke the school windows.

"That could burst someone's ear drum." Cherry said.

A pair of blue eyes came up before AJ appeared in a chair with a large brain and wore a lab coat.

"Reminds me of Dexter." Patch said about the coat and gloves.

"Yeah, it really does." Atticus agreed.

"I am Professor AJ," AJ introduced himself mysteriously. "My mutated brain gives me the power to levitate, inject force fields-"

Elmer yelped as he bounced off of AJ's force field.

"And the power to read minds." AJ then smirked as he decided to read Chester's mind.

'Munch, munch, munch, munch, munch, munch, munch, munch.' Chester's mind said.

"That is so obvious..." AJ rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, he was thinking about munching, right?" Atticus asked.

"No kidding." AJ rolled his eyes.

"I'm the new Yellow Ranger!" Trixie rushed over with a smile. "I'm super fast, super strong, and super friendly!" she then said before zipping around, lifting a school bus, and gave a friendly wink to her new friends as she wasn't a snobby popular girl anymore after finding out her distant cousin was the original Yellow Ranger in the Power Rangers.

"Nice." Mo said.

"And I'm Hawk Gal!" Veronica, Trixie's not-as-popular best friend announced. "I can fly between 20 and 30 miles per hour! I have all the powers of a hawk and a girl!"

No one seemed to cheer for her.

"Why are you on our team?" Trixie sighed to her best friend.

"Maybe because she's your best friend?" Darla guessed.

"I don't know anymore..." Trixie replied.

"Well, at least she's nice now." Darla said to herself about Trixie Tang who was a bit of a snobby popular girl at first.

* * *

Timmy flew over with his dog sidekicks as he smiled at the sights of the world he created from his big superhero wish.

"Cool, everyone's a superhero now." Patch smiled.

"That's right, Sayian Pup." Atticus smiled back.

They soon saw some shadowed figures.

"Timmy, look out!" Atticus cried out.

Francis, as a humanoid bull, landed on top of Timmy with a glare. "I am the Bull-E!" he then glared down to Timmy. "Tiny Turner make Bull-E angry!"

"Bull- _E_?" Timmy asked. "What does the E stand for?"

"It's the second letter in death and the third one in die." Francis explained darkly.

"The one time he's smart." Cherry deadpanned slightly.

"Oh, no, Cherry, do you realize what this means?!" Atticus panicked. "When Timmy wished for a comic book world, he didn't only wish for heroes, he wished for villains too!"

"Oh... Too bad." Cherry replied.

"You do realize that this also means Jackson, Ivy, and Cruella deVil will be super villains?" Patch told her.

"They're not my problem." Cherry replied since the deVil family was more of villains to Atticus and his family than hers.

Patch sighed, he hoped Cherry would understand sooner or later. Francis charged against Timmy's friends and knocked them down like bowling pins.

"Unhand that sidekick, villain!" a distant voice called to Francis.

"That voice, it couldn't be." Patch said.

"The Crimson Chin!" Timmy smiled to his hero.

The hero jumped down from a building and glared to Francis.

"Bull-E hate the color red." Francis glared as he was going to charge at the Crimson Chin like a bull.

"Should we stop him?" Mo whispered to Atticus.

"I think he's got this." Atticus said, referring to the Crimson Chin.

"You're right." Mo said.

The Crimson Chin took out a gun and then shot at it at Francis, but it froze him solid and made him instantly disappear.

"Wow, Crimson Chin, you saved me!" Timmy smiled to his hero before looking curious. "With that weird ray gun... Whyr'e you using that weird ray gun?"

"Why, it's a teleportation gun," Crimson Chin explained. "I teleported him to a super-secret supervillian jail."

"Cool weapon." Atticus smiled.

"Why thank you," Crimson Chin smiled as he then set his sidekick back down on the ground. "So, Cleft, you have any other arch enemies I should be on the look out for?"

There were then slices heard.

"Wolverine?" Atticus asked, but then his eyes widened to see who it was.

"Nope." Cherry said.

"Well, there's her." Timmy pointed.

"I'm The Baby-Shredder!" Vicky grinned darkly as she was a dangerous supervillain. "My razor-sharp claws, viciously sharp tongue, and strict 7:30 sharp curfew, **WILL TEAR YOU APART!** "

"Is that Dr. Octopus?" Mo asked as she saw a figure with four tentacles.

"It's Crocktopus," Crocker told her in his super-villain get-up. "Multi-tentacled mystic of the arts... **ARTS!** My magical tentacles have the power to give you four failing grades at the same time!" he then zapped AJ, Chester, Annabelle, and Timmy, giving them all F's before grabbing onto Annabelle and Timmy as his hostages.

"You may have the power of giving F's, but I have the power of magic." Annabelle smirked before getting her wand free and with a flick of her wand, setting both her and Timmy were free.

Timmy struggled at first, but then smiled to Annabelle.

"Haha!" Annabelle smirked to 'Dr. Crocktopus' as she flaunted her wand like a concealed weapon.

"Is that all you got?" Darla asked before Jackson and Ivy then appeared and they looked like court jesters in red, black, and white.

"Harley Quinn rejects, much?" Cherry deadpanned.

"I agree." Atticus said.

"Ah, you're just jealous," Jackson scoffed to Atticus. "I WILL get you this time..." he then looked to Vicky. "Whoa, she looks hot..."

"FOCUS!" Ivy snapped at her brother. "You handle the Superman and Batman wannabes and I'll handle the Golden Girl!"

"Oh, please, what's he gonna do, hit us with a mallet the size of a bus?" Cherry scoffed.

Jackson then did just that.

"You just had to say it..." Atticus muffled.

"Curse my instincts." Cherry also grunted under the pressure.

Atticus soon started to lift up the mallet. Cherry then stood up after being squashed.

"Sorry, deVil, but not today!" Atticus glared at his rival.

"Go down!" Jackson glared as he tried to put more pressure on him.

Atticus grunted as he tried to outmatch the pressure against Jackson.

* * *

"You are going down!" Ivy glared to Darla.

"I don't think so!" Darla glared back as she took out her Moon Staff.

"I didn't wanna be enemies, but ever since that beauty pageant, you've left me no choice." Amber also glared as her eyes grew icy as her genetic powers.

"Oh, yeah?" Ivy smirked. "And what are you going to do?"

"Whatya say, Moon Power with a hint of ice sculpture?" Darla asked Amber with a smirk.

"I'd say let's do this." Amber smirked back.

Darla and Amber nodded to each other.

"Are you two gonna talk or are you just gonna step down like the goody two-shoe pansies you are?!" Ivy glared.

Darla and Amber soon got themselves ready to attack her. Ivy growled as she ran to attack, she jumped high in the air and let out her leg with a firm stomp.

"Moon Power Make-Up!" Darla called out as her hair waved in the wind and she glowed with her powers and she generated a zap against Ivy to make her fall flat on the road.

"Oof!" Ivy groaned as she fell.

"Say 'Freeze'!" Amber smirked as she held out her hands.

"That doesn't make any-" Ivy was about to glare until she was then frozen solid.

"I think she gets it now." Darla smirked.

"I'll take it from here, ladies." Crimson Chin said as he took out his ray gun and froze Ivy some more along with Jackson after Atticus squashed them and took them to where he sent away Francis, Mr. Crocker, and Vicky.

"Thanks for saving and helping us, Crimson Chin," Timmy smiled to his idol. "You're a real hero."

"Yes, I am, Cleft, yes, I am." Crimson Chin replied before laughing rather evilly.

"Why did you just laugh evilly?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Darla agreed.

"Oh, uh, uh... Stay in school!" Crimson Chin smiled nervously and dashed off.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed out of suspicion.

"Man, the Crimson Chin seemed to be in quite a hurry." Cherry commented.

"Well, sure, a world full of heroes, that means a world full of villains," Timmy shrugged. "He's probably swamped."

"I'll be right back." Atticus said as he flew off to follow the Crimson Chin.

"Of course you will." Cherry replied.

"Watch the kids for me!" Atticus called as he went off.

"So, Mo, what's your hero name going to be?" Cherry asked the nature girl.

"I was thinking Planet Gal." Mo said.

"Could work." Cherry shrugged.

Mo then wrote her hero name on the crest and smiled as she was now official.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, at a swamp..._**

Atticus wandered around and zipped behind trees as he followed the Crimson Chin around and where he saw him stopping in front of swamp water. The red clad hero took out a set of keys and pushed the button which made the ground rumble and show some shelter. Atticus quickly followed the Crimson Chin inside of what looked like his head, only black and more menacing looking.

'Looks like a villain's lair.' Atticus thought to himself as he snuck around the area.

The villains that were caught were shown in there.

"Hey, this is a very depressing room," Crocker commented. "No sunlight, no hope, I should teach kids in here!"

"I didn't even get a chance to shred the twerps with my unbreakable claws!" Vicky complained.

"Must find bathroom!" Francis groaned. "Cannot destroy Turner with full bladder!"

"I think I have an idea of who sent us here." Jackson said.

"Don't worry, you'll all get your chance." the Crimson Chin said.

"The Crimson Chin?!" the others panicked.

"Wrong!" Crimson Chin grinned as he stepped into the light to show a darker uniform and took the sticker off his huge chin to show a crossed C.

"The Nega Chin!" Crocker pointed in alarm. "The Crimson Chin's arch enemy!"

"How'd you know that?" Ivy and Vicky asked.

"I've confiscated a lot of comic books in my time." Crocker replied.

"Of course you have." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Yes!" Nega Chin grinned as he jumped down and released them all before showing a cage with the Crimson Chin trapped inside of it. "And together, we'll defeat Cleft's source of his power," he then showed a screen of Cosmo and Wanda as superhero dogs with a picture of Annabelle. "His reality bending super dogs and that girlfriend of his who has the powers of a fairy godmother! And then, we'll take over this three dimensional world!" he then laughed evilly.

"Yes, but there are also those other heroes." Jackson said.

"And that's why I need you two involved, especially your aunt." Nega Chin told Jackson and Ivy.

"We don't know where she is." Ivy said.

"You let me worry about that," Nega Chin smirked. "I have a way with the ladies."

"Really?" Jackson deadpanned, not believing that.

"You let me handle it, now, how's about some evil coffee and donuts?" Nega Chin then offered.

The others then agreed to that so they could carry out their plans with full stomachs.

"Hey, babe, what's your name?" Jackson attempted to flirt with Vicky.

"The name's The Baby-Shredder." Vicky said.

"Interesting name..." Jackson replied.

Vicky rolled her pink eyes. "Fine... The name's Vicky, but call me Victoria **AND YOU ARE _DEAD_!** " she then hissed sharply before leaning over him with her razor-sharp claws.

"You're feisty," Jackson smirked. "I like that in a lady."

"You seem to have an evil look in your eyes, I like that in a man that, and money and strong muscles." Vicky told him.

"Ooh, tell me more..." Jackson smirked.

Ivy looked sick to her stomach as her brother flirted with Timmy's evil babysitter.

* * *

Nega Chin soon heard something/someone breathing. "Do you guys hear that?" he then asked.

"Where your bathroom?!" Francis asked as he looked very uncomfortable.

"You better show him your bathroom." Ivy said.

"All right, all right, settle down you." Nega Chin told Francis and led him to the bathroom.

Francis grunted as he followed behind him.

"Now, who's spying on us?" Jackson narrowed his eyes.

Nega Chin soon used his X-Ray vision around his lair. Atticus tried to stay hidden away.

"Gotcha!" Nega Chin's voice said before he pushed a button to trap Atticus in a cage.

"Oh, that's not right!" Atticus glared in betrayal. "I knew there was something wrong with you!"

"Well, now you're trapped." Nega Chin smirked.

"Shows what you know." Atticus smirked back as he then attempted to bend the bars to get out easily, and where he was able to do so and where it caused the Nega-Chin to go face-palm.

"Did you really think that was going to work?" Atticus asked in deadpan, he then zipped out. "SEE YA!"

"Get back here!" Nega Chin demanded.

"I don't think so, Nega Dork!" Atticus replied as he went back to where his friends were. He soon flew straight through the roof before flying back to the others.


End file.
